La Chanson
La Chanson, often shortened to LC is a song contest held since January 2017. The competition is based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 1956. The current and official executive supervisor is Michel Piétaille. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (quarter-final, semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. Participation Fifty-three countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Slogans Since the first edition, slogans (or themes) have been introduced in the show. The slogan is decided by the host broadcaster and based on the slogan, the theme and the visual design are developed. Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; one quarter-final, two semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. The quarter-final round included the bottom 4 from each semi-final of the last edition, making it a total of eight countries competing. The countries had to submit a song for the round and the top countries would qualify to the contest with the selected song. The amount of qualifiers always depends on the number of participants in the respective edition. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. Autoqualifications Since the first edition the six highest-placed countries in the grand final were guaranteed a place in the following edition's grand final, without having to qualify. The remaining countries had to enter the semi-final. Members of the Big 6 through the editions have been several countries. Voting Viewers in the countries of the Participating Broadcasters are invited to vote for their favourite songs (without the possibility of voting for the song representing their own country) by means of televoting. In addition, in each participating country, there is a National Jury. With respect to the televoting, the song which has received the highest number of votes shall be ranked first, the song which has received the second highest number of votes shall be ranked second and so on until the last song. With respect to the National Jury voting, the jury members shall rank first their favourite song, second, their second favourite song, third, their third favourite song, and so on until their least favourite song, which shall be ranked last.The rankings of the televoting and the jury will then, in each of the participating countries, be used to calculate the amount of points awarded, using the well-known and popular "Eurovision system", with the top-ranked song getting 12 points, the second-highest ranked song 10 points, and the remaining spots, from 8 points to 1 point, given to the songs ranked 3 to 10. This means there will be two separate sets of votes awarded; the points from the juries and the points from the televote. After the presentation of the scores from the juries, the televoting points from all participating countries will be combined, providing one score for each song. These televoting results will then be announced by the host, starting with the country receiving the fewest points from the public and ending with the country that received the highest number of points, building towards a guaranteed climax. Nul points and ties In case of a tie between two or more countries, the country that received points from the most countries wins the tie. However, if the countries received points from the same number of countries, the number of 12 points is counted and if they are still tied it goes on until the tie breaks. Winners The contest has so far eight different winning countries. By country By language Winning positions